indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tong Thug
and/or |death= |profession=*Gangster |allegiances=*Hip Chen Tong}} Several Tong Thugs were members of the Hip Chen Tong, the criminal tong led by Blind Duck, and were based around Chinatown, San Francisco. In 1939, various tong thugs were involved in the kidnapping of Archie Tan, the search for the Jade Sphere, and the fight to keep Indiana Jones from ruining their plans. Tong fighters used a variety of weapons, both regular and makeshift, against Jones, but ultimately he defeated them and rescued Tan and recovered the Jade Sphere. Behind the scenes The voice actors portraying the roles of the different Tong Thug characters in Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings are Fernando Chien, Dana Lee, Kevin Yamada, and Ron Yuan. Differences in story among Staff of Kings versions The Tong Thugs play different roles in the different versions of Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings game: *Wii/PS2 versions: Blind Duck and members of the Hip Chen Tong kidnapped Archie Tan before Indiana Jones arrived in Chinatown. As Jones was about to meet up with Suzie Tan, Blind Duck and his men grabbed her off the street. Jones fought his way through Tong gangsters in back alleys, the Lao Che Lounge, and the fireworks factory. Blind Duck and some of his men engaged Jones in a rooftop shootout, but Jones defeated the gangsters and caused Blind Duck to be electrocuted. Meanwhile, other men from the tong had ransacked Archie Tan's office and began searching his secret store room for the Jade Sphere. After rescuing Suzie Tan and stopping by the office, Jones found the secret store room and beat up the tong men there. As Jones found his way down to the Star of the Orient, tong members also discovered the old shipwreck, and began searching on the top deck. One gunmen managed to pull a pistol on Jones when he emerged from below deck, thinking that Jones had found the sphere, but was quickly disarmed and punched out by Jones. Other tong men fired a cannon at Jones, then swarmed in to try to finish him off. Jones managed to defeat a group of thugs in a fight, then dispatched the last few in a gun fight. *PSP version: Tong members attacked Indiana Jones when he came into the Lao Che Lounge looking for evidence pointing to the location of Archie Tan. After beating the gangsters, Jones discovered that they had also kidnapped Suzy Tan. Tong men also faced off against Jones as he followed the trail to the fireworks factory where he saved both Suzy and Archie Tan. After Blind Duck was killed, the Tong chased after Jones outside the fireworks factory. Tong members used motorcycles to pursue Jones and Archie Tan who were fleeing on a cable car, but were unable to stop the pair. *DS version: After the kidnapping of Archie Tan, Tong members attempted to mug Loo Sing but were thwarted by the arrival of Indiana Jones. The Tong members then tried to capture Suzy Tan at Tan's Exotic Imports, but Jones defeated them before they could get to Suzy, who had been hiding in the back office. Later Jones traveled to Lao Che Lounge, the Tong's base of operation in order to find a secret passage leading to the Star of the Orient. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' Category:Characters appearing in video games Category:Gangsters Category:Toughs, Musclemen & Hired Goons